Coupable Innocence
by brustenga iphigenie
Summary: La mort de Jenny a tout chambouler ... des amitiés se défonts , des amours se perdent et deux vies sont brisées à jamais ... Vont-elles survivres et reprendre une existence normale ? Se déroule dans le milieu carcéral . Pas pour les âmes sensibles , vous êtes prévenus .
1. prologue

**Alors voilà ... je me lance . ça n'a pas été sans mal ... Enfin bref ! Cette fiction est assez sombre avec de la romance dans un milieu très dur ; ici la prison ( brr) où nos deux héroïnes vont devoir être plus proches encore et affronter ces épreuves plus sombres que jamais . Découvrez les supplices de ces femmes qui vont se reposées sur leur forte amitié .**

* * *

**Prologue**

Shane's POV

J'ai l'impression de vivre au ralentit ... Alice nous appelant avec cet air affoler et ces larmes . Je me précipitait dehors et un spectacle macabre défila devant mes yeux : dans la piscine de mes amies flottait un corps pâle vêtu d'une robe noire que je reconnus que trop bien : Jenny ... ma colocataire , ma meilleure amie et mon amante .

Je poussa un cri horrifié , des larmes dans mes yeux et plongea dans l'eau froide du bassin . Tant bien que mal , je remontait le ... corps de la femme que j'aimais et que je détestait à la fois .

Des cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres qui l'ont engloutie des yeux bleus et bien trop vides , un visage à jamais figé dans ses 33 ans , sa peau cireuse et froide et ... Non ! Elle n'avait plus de pouls !

Un ... deux ... trois , bouche à bouche , respire Jen ! Hurlais-je dans ma tête , désespérée et en colère .

A ce moment-là , je me détestait , je détestait Jenny de me plonger dans le désespoir et je détestait le Monde et Son Dieu pour me l'avoir prise .

Dans ma colère , je m'acharner sur un cadavre pour le "ranimer" en vain .

Une personne m'enlevait de mon corbeau - c'est ainsi que je la surnommée - et je sombrait dans l'obscurité salvatrice .


	2. Après l'nterrogatoire

**Ok voici un autre chapitre ... et oui on enchaîne ^^ . Ne soyez pas choquer par la colère de Shane ; je serais pareil à sa place . bonne lecture , les gens et n'oubliez pas les rewiews !**

* * *

POV Alice

"Putain , Jenny Schectter si tu n'était pas morte , je t'aurais tuée de mes mains pour la merde que t'as foutue ! " La soirée à été longue ... Pourquoi Tasha me regarde t-elle d'un air suspicieux , ais-je parler tout haut ou est-ce l'abscence de larmes dans mes yeux ?

Depuis Dana ... Elles ne se versent plus et je suis tellement fatiguée ou en colère je ne sais plus . Cette femme venue de nulle part à gâcher la vie de plusieurs personnes : Marina , Tim , Bette , Tina , Max , Hélena , Shane et moi . Ma meilleure amie me regarde aussi , est-elle en colère contre moi ? Oui ...

Je peux le voir dans ses magnifiques yeux verts d'une couleur hypnotisante mais sans lueur bienveillante , son visage androgyne et séduisant , mais froid , ses vêtements masculins froissés et ses cheveux - courts , noirs et toujours en batailles - sont encore humides .

La mort de Dana nous à toutes les deux dévastées , je détourne le regard car ses yeux venimeux me fixent ; comme un serpent prêt à frapper .

Mes autres amies ne me regardent pas non plus et Nikki Stevens est encore en salle d'interrogatoire ; je me met à espérée que c'est elle la coupable ou que se soit un suicide . Car je n'aimais pas le regard de ma meilleure amie ...

- "Je peux te parler seule à seule et ... ailleurs ?" me demande cette dernière une fois que nous sommes sorties du commissariat .

- "Oui , heu ... où je te rejoint ?" balbutiais-je , plutôt mal à l'aise .

- "Retrouve moi au sommet d'Hollywood ... dans 10 minutes et ne sois pas en retard." Froide , dure et sans émotions .

POV Shane 

Le sommet d'Hollywood ... lieu de toutes mes peines , mes colères et mes sombres envies ... me guérissait de tout les maux . Mais pas celui-là est plus dur , car je dois faire le deuil de celle que j'ai jurée de protéger .

J'ai donner un rendez-vous à Alice , je crois que je lui ait fait peur ; tant mieux car j'ai besoin de réponses comme celles qui concernent son absence de la soirée ou le fait qu'elle est rien vue ou entendue à ce moment ... ce n'est pas un suicide , car mon corbeau me l'avait promis .

- "Je suis là ..." dit une petite voix .

Je me retourne et vit une femme au long cheveux blonds avec des mèches brunes , des yeux noisettes et anxieux , un visage fin et pâle , une robe bleu-nuit soulignant les courbes d'un corps tremblant et une attitude fuyarde .

Elle me faisait penser à une biche devant un loup prêt à la mettre à terre et mordre ce coup gracile ... Stop ! Ne pense pas à _la_ chose , ton amante vient de mourir !

- "J'ai besoin d'explications et tu vas être honnête avec moi !" exigais- je .

- "Tout ce que tu veux mais crois-moi ! Je n'ai pas tuée Jenny ! Jamais je ne te ferait ça ! J'était entrain d'appeler ma mère et là j'ai vue ... Jenny dans la piscine ! Je n'ai rien entendue , ni rien vue et je suis innocentes !" s'écria ma meilleure amie en larmes .

Ces dernières brisèrent mon coeur dure et mon attitude froide . Je l'a prit dans mes bras , mes larmes sortant enfin et réparant mon amitié ; je la croyais .

- "Pardonne-moi Alice . J'ai faillis foiré , encore ..." m'excusais-je , me sentant minable .

- "Ne t'excuse pas Yoda , je serais toujours là pour toi . On vas affronter ça ensemble ." me sourit-elle .

Une demi-heure plus tard , nous partons chacune chez soi , pour pleurer et regretter l'Avant-Jenny Schectter .


End file.
